United again
by WeepingAngel73
Summary: Another version of Rose and 10 getting re-united
The sun was shining on the parallel earth. Rose was lying on the roof terrace of the house she shared with her parents. Pete Tyler in this world was mega-rich, but money didn't matter to Rose. Money couldn't buy her what her heart desired. She'd been here a year now with her mother. When the void closed she lost her grip on the lever and she was sucked into the void screaming, Pete appeared and grabbed her. He saved her life but killed her at the same time. The second that void closed her heart broke. She closed her eyes and saw herself pounding on the wall screaming for the Doctor. She opened her eyes, the sun was still shining but in her heart it was raining. It had been for the last year. Her mother had already settled in and was desperate for her to do the same. The Doctors' last words echoed in her mind
"Enjoy your life Rose, for me"

The tears fell as she saw him in her mind. She couldn't live, not without him. He was her life. When she'd first met him, she had Mickey, her mother and a job. Within seconds her job was gone and the Doctor had changed her life. He took her away in the TARDIS. He showed her things and planets she never knew existed. He showed her a life, a life she wanted back. Her hand closed on the small metal disc around her neck. The key to that little blue box. As she held on to the key she felt calmer, the strange metal remained cool to the touch, she could almost smell him. Sighing she stood up and climbed back into her bedroom window.

"Rose, are you awake?" called her mother  
"Coming mum" she called

Rose walked down the stairs that spiralled through the centre of Pete Tyler's huge house. She walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw her mum, standing at the centre table leaning against it her huge swollen stomach sticking out in front of her.  
"You need anything mum" she said  
"No, I thought you might like to see this though" she said holding up that mornings paper; it was open at the situation vacant section.  
"Mum I don't want a job, I had one of those I can't work in a store again after everything I've done its boring"  
"Will you just please look Rose"  
She sighed and took the paper from her mum. As she sat down Jackie Tyler put a mug of fresh tea by her side and then settled in a chair next to her. Rose scanned the pages; she saw nothing that interested her, jobs for offices and shops. BORING. She put the paper down  
"There I looked, there's nothing"  
"What about this one?" said Jackie Tyler and pointed to a tiny little advert.

Have you ever met an alien?  
Have you ever been to another planet?  
Have you travelled in time?  
If you can answer yes then call  
0778 554 3422

"Call them Rose, what have you got to lose?"  
"My sanity, its probably some freak"  
Jackie Tyler just looked at her daughter  
"You won't know unless you call"  
Rose sighed and picked up her phone. She dialled the number, the colour drained from her face when she heard the voice on the answer machine  
"What's wrong Rose?" asked Jackie  
"Ssshhh"

"Hi you've reached the Torchwood Institute Cardiff please leave a message"  
Rose played the message again  
"Mum I've got to go, where's Pete?"  
"In his office, what did the message say" she asked  
"Mum it was Jack, I've got to go"  
"Go where, you don't even know where he is?"  
"The message said it was the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff, I've got to go"

Jackie just nodded as Rose got up and headed to Pete Tyler's home office, she knocked on the door  
"Come in"  
Rose opened the door  
"Rose you ok, is your mum alright, is the baby coming?"  
"Everything's fine Pete, I need a favour" this was the first time in a year that she had ever asked him for anything.  
"What is it Rose?"  
"I need to borrow a car?"  
"Sure you don't need to ask, take which ever one you want, can I ask where you're going?"  
"The Torchwood Institute in Cardiff"  
"Cardiff"  
"I've got to go, Jacks there"  
"Jack?" asked Pete  
"An old friend from home, I just called a number from the paper and its him dad please I've got to go"  
"That's the first time you called me dad," he said smiling  
"Please, I've to get there just promise you'll take care of mum whatever happens to me"  
"Rose you know I'll take care of her, you really want to get there fast huh"  
Rose just nodded  
"Go and get some stuff together, I'll get Roberta to take you in the airship, come see me before you go"  
"Thank you" said Rose, tears in her eyes  
"You're my little girl, everything I have is yours"  
Rose forced a smile. She did love him but he wasn't her dad.

Rose grabbed a rucksack and stuffed clothes into it. She headed back to the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother.

For the last year the TARDIS spiralled through time and space. The Doctor travelled alone now, he could never replace her and he didn't want to. Even the TARDIS missed her. The laughter was gone, life wasn't worth living anymore. He spent his time re-visiting the places he'd been with her and checking on Mickey. His only link with Rose Tyler. Mickey was getting on with his life he'd met and married a girl; together they travelled around making sure there were no more Cyber sites left intact.

"Take this Rose" said Pete Tyler and handed her an envelope. She opened it, it was stuffed full of cash  
"There has to be thousands here"  
"There's about 5 grand its all the cash I have in the house, if you need anymore just call me"  
She hugged him for the first time  
"Thanks dad" she said and this time she meant it  
"Go Roberta is waiting outside"

 **Chapter 2**

4 hours later she was standing outside a glass building. The building was huge and completely covered in black glass. She found the entrance and pushed open the heavy glass doors. She looked around as she entered. The floor and walls were black marble. She saw a security desk and headed for it.  
"Can I help you?" said the big burly guard  
"I'm looking for Jack Harkness"  
"Don't know anyone by that name, sorry"  
"But I called him he said for me to meet him here" she lied  
"Sorry miss"  
Rose suddenly remembered the sheet of physic paper she still had, she hoped this big lug would fall for it.  
She pulled it from her jacket pocket and held it up.  
"I thought everyone from the London office were taken?"  
"I got out, I was in the field when the Cybermen appeared. Now please call Jack and tell him I'm here"  
"Just a moment miss" he picked up the phone next to him and punched in a number  
"Sorry sir, I've got a young lady from Torchwood London down here she says she knows you"  
The guard turned to Rose  
"What's your name Miss?"  
"Rose, its Rose Tyler"  
"It's a miss Rose Tyler sir"  
Rose heard the reply herself, his voice sounded excited  
"Send her up immediately full security clearance"  
Rose smiled  
The guard put the phone down. He opened up a drawer and removed a swipe card, he handed it to Rose  
"Take that elevator to the 32nd floor, when you reach floor 20 you'll need to swipe the card before the lift will continue"  
"Ok thanks"

Jack couldn't believe it was Rose. He'd got sucked in here when the void closed. He found the Torchwood building and demonstrated his talents with alien technology he was soon director of the Institute. For the last year he had been putting adverts in papers all over England, hoping that someone from his Earth would see it and call. He'd heard nothing for a year and almost given up hope, he thought he was the only one here. Now he'd discovered Rose Tyler was here. He left his office and walked to the lift doors and waited for them to open.

Rose took a deep breath as the lift stopped and the doors started to open. Jack stood there in the corridor, he smiled.  
"Rose is it really you?" he asked  
"Jack"  
"Its me" he said smiling  
He certainly looked like her Jack but then he would if he had existed here before.  
"When did we first meet?" she asked not getting out of the lift  
"London 1944, middle of an air raid you were dangling on the end of a barrage balloon"  
She threw herself at him  
"Oh Jack, Jack, I'm so glad I'm not the only one"  
He held her to him for a moment  
"The Doctor?" he asked as they parted  
Tears appeared in her eyes at the mention of him  
"I'm sorry, come on" he slipped an arm round her and led her to his office.

Once inside he kicked the door shut.  
"Make yourself comfortable" he said and gestured to the sofa. Rose dumped her bag on the floor. Jack crossed the office to his desk and picked up the phone  
"I don't want to be disturbed" he said and replaced the phone, he turned to Rose

"What happened?"  
"We were at Torchwood London, the void was almost closed and I lost my grip on the lever. I got pulled in," she said with tears flowing down her cheeks  
"So he's not here," said Jack sitting next to her  
"No, he's gone, I miss him so much"  
"Its ok Rose you just cry" he said

A years worth of tears fell. Once she started she couldn't stop. She clung to Jack  
"Its ok I'm not going anywhere" he said gently  
When the tears finally stopped Jack tenderly wiped her face.

 **Chapter 3**

"You hungry?" he asked  
Rose nodded  
"Go through there and freshen up, I'll have something sent up" he pointed to a door to the left of his desk  
Rose just looked at him  
"Its ok, it's a bathroom" he said  
She nodded and picked up her bag. She went through the door and found herself in a huge bathroom. She washed her face and stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Satisfied that this was as good as she was going to look, she slung her rucksack over her shoulder and went back into Jacks office. He'd pulled a table up to the sofa and laid out sandwiches and coffee.

"You ok" he said  
Rose just shook her head  
"Come sit down and eat something," he said tapping the sofa beside him  
She sat next to him, he poured her a coffee and passed it her  
"What do we do now Jack?"  
"For now nothing, you need to eat and then I'll show you round"  
"I need to find a way back Jack"  
"We will, somehow"

A few hours later Jack had shown Rose the building.  
"Now its time to see where I really work" he said  
They entered the lift and headed down.  
"Where are we going Jack?"  
"To my real office not the one on the 32nd floor, this is where I spend most of my time"  
The lift stopped on the basement level, Rose stepped forward but the doors didn't open. Jack smiled and swiped his card in the reader and the lift descended further.  
"There are only 4 people that can get to this level, you'll meet them later when they all get in" he said as the lift doors opened he took her hand and led her into what resembled an underground cave. She jumped when she heard a loud screech and very large wings beating.  
"Its ok, she's our security system, she won't hurt you"

Jack led her into the cave  
"Captain Jack Harkness release all security measures to voice control"  
"Affirmative" said a computer voice  
"Good now can we have some lights" he said  
The lights flickered on and lit up the cave, it was huge. Jack led her to the centre.  
"Look up" he said  
Rose did as he asked. The ceiling was nowhere in sight.  
"How?"  
"There is a roof I promise, there has to be to keep the Klatchen in"  
"Klatchen?"  
"Its an alien, she fell through the void. Kinda like a huge flying dinosaur we couldn't send her home so we keep her here for security"  
"Ah huh"  
Jack laughed "Don't worry she's perfectly safe"  
"If you say so"  
"Come on Rose" he said and led her to a computer terminal  
"Voice activation Captain Jack Harkness authorisation code time agent"  
"Authorisation accepted, please state your request"  
"Accept Rose Tyler, security level alpha"  
He turned to Rose  
"Just say your name and follow her instructions"  
"I'm Rose Tyler"  
"Welcome Rose please state your species"  
"Human"  
"Verified, please state your authorisation code of 2 words"  
She smiled  
"The Doctor"  
"Welcome to Torchwood Underground Rose, can I be of any assistance"  
"Erm not right now"

She turned to Jack  
"What did I just do?"  
"You joined the Torchwood Institute"  
"I what, I want to go home Jack not stay here"  
"So do I Rose, by joining Torchwood I just gave you the same access I have"  
"You said there were 4 others that could get down here"  
"There are 4, including me. Which reminds me"  
"Please arrange for a security card to be issued to Rose Tyler authorisation code time agent" he spoke to the air but he was answered all the same  
"It is being processed now Captain, would you like it delivered here?"  
"No security station Bravo"  
"Acknowledged"  
"So who are the others Jack?"  
"Ok we've Kimberley Sullivan known as Kimi she's our computer geek, then there's Rory Coltrane, communications and Sophie Lloyd weapons and explosives"  
"And then there's you Alien Technology expert, so where does that leave me"  
"Same as me Alien Technology expert"  
"I'm hardly an expert"  
"Rose you travelled with the Doctor, you've seen things that these guys can only imagine in their worst nightmares, you've faced Daleks twice and survived and you've faced Cybermen and survived"  
"Jack I might be alive but I died the second that void closed"  
"I know honey, but at least we have each other now"  
"Its not enough Jack, it's not enough it never will be"  
"Listen to me Rose Tyler if I can find a way to get us back I will or I'll die trying"  
Rose laughed for the first time since she got stranded  
"Its good to hear you laugh, but would you mind telling me what's so funny"  
"You, you can't die," she said still smiling  
"Promise you'll keep smiling, you're so damned pretty"  
"I have nothing to smile about, I don't belong here"  
"Just humour me ok"  
"Ok" she said with a smile on her face.

 **Chapter 4**

Since she arrived in Cardiff and met Jack she did feel better. There was someone here that knew who she really was, and he knew the doctor. She knew she could talk about the doctor endlessly and Jack wouldn't say anything he'd just let her ramble on and hold her when she cried because her heart ached for him so much.

The doctor wandered through the TARDIS corridors, he came across Rose Tyler's room, and he hesitated then pushed open the door. He walked in and sat on her bed. It was exactly the same as she left it. He picked up the bear he bought her when they visited earth in 2012. He held it close to him, he smelled of Rose. Everything in this room did. This was the only place he felt relaxed, here he felt close to her. He'd explored every way he could think of to get to her but there was no way except to open the rift and that he couldn't do not even to rescue her. He lay on her bed and buried his face in her pillow, he could smell her. For the first time in weeks he slept without nightmares. He woke only when he felt the TARDIS shudder violently. He sat up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked the TARDIS  
"I don't know, it was an outside force"  
"Are we still on course"  
"Yes everything is fine, relax you need your rest" she said lovingly  
"Go back to sleep, it felt nice to relax with no dreams" she added, the Doctor and the TARDIS were connected she felt his pain and he hers. The pain of losing Rose was doubled for both of them because they were connected.  
The doctor smiled and laid back down, with Rose's bear in his arms he was soon asleep again.

6 months later

Jack and Rose were sitting in the centre of the cave; they were both examining what looked like some kind of weapon.  
"It looks almost looks like its from Riegel, but its not their culture to have weapons" said Rose  
"Riegel, never heard of it," said Jack  
"It's in the 7th galaxy, me and the doctor spent 3 months with the monks in a mountain retreat there. The people are so peaceful, they wouldn't even let the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver," she said with a smile.  
"You know that's the first time you've smiled talking about him," said Jack  
Rose looked at him and smiled  
"I will never stop loving him Jack, I can't help it"  
"I know," he said and put his arm around her shoulder, she leant against him for comfort. She could quite often think about the doctor now without crying, but her heart still hurt. She automatically put her hand to the cord that was round her neck; she pulled out the disc and clutched it. Jack saw her clutching something  
"What's that?" he asked  
"My TARDIS key" she said and showed him.

Kimi was sitting at her workstation; she glanced up and saw Jack hugging Rose, again. She sighed he always seemed to be a lot closer to Rose than the rest of the team. Her attention was brought back to her workstation when a phone rang. She picked it up  
"Torchwood" she said  
"Kimi its Gwen"  
"Hey how's it going?" said Kimi  
"Is Jack there, I think we may have a problem"  
"Sure hold on I'll put you on speaker"  
She pressed a button then put the receiver down  
"Jack its Gwen" she called  
"What's up Gwen?" he said  
Rose sat up next to him  
"Jack we may have a problem here, I think maybe you and the team should come down"  
"What is it?"  
"The rift site, something's happening"  
Rose was suddenly paying all attention to what Gwen had just said  
"What's going on?" she said  
"We're not sure, the levers kept moving back and forth, Owen and I can't figure out why"

 **Chapter 5**

Gwen and Owen used to work at Cardiff but Jack had sent them to re-open the London Office and keep an eye on rift site. He needed someone there he could trust, his original team were it so he'd sent Gwen and Owen originally then a few weeks later Ianto to join them.

"Jack!" said Rose  
"We're on our way Gwen, it will take us a couple of days to get to you" said Jack  
"Alright" she said  
" See you soon" said Jack and drew his hand across his throat as a signal to Kimi to cut the link  
"Jack it'll take forever to get to London, with all the check-points between us we'll never get our equipment through" said Kimi  
"We've got to try" said Jack excited, if something strange was happening to the rift maybe they could figure out a way to get home, he hugged Rose  
"Go pack all your gear Rose" he said

An hour later everyone was packed up and ready to leave. The only problem was all the checkpoints. Since the Cyber invasion people here were very wary of alien technology, most of the technology used by Torchwood underground was alien. As Rose left her living area in the cave and entered back she had an idea.

"Jack we need to get to London right and we need to get all this stuff there"  
"What are you thinking Rose?"  
"Pete Tyler, he can get us through," she said  
"No way he was working with them," screamed Sophie  
"Sophie he didn't know, besides he's my dad"  
"Your dad" said Sophie shocked  
"Yeah, did you never notice my surname"?  
"Never took any notice, anyway how can he help"  
"He has clearance to fly, not many people do. If I call him we can be in London by tonight"  
"Do it Rose," said Jack  
"But Jack" said Sophie  
"Enough, if any of you don't want to come then stay behind but Rose and I need to get to London"

Rose picked up her phone  
"Hello Pete Tyler"  
"Dad" she said  
"Rose, are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine, how's mum and Maggie?"  
"They're fine, are you coming home?"  
"Not exactly but I do need your help?"  
"What can I do?"  
"Dad we need to get to Torchwood in London, but we need to bring technology that is not going to get through all the check-points"  
"No problem, Roberta is on her way back to me from Ireland, I'll get her to divert"  
"Thanks dad"  
"One condition Rose, you must come over your mother would love to see you"  
Rose looked at Jack, he nodded  
"Sure dad"  
"I'll call you when I've talked to Roberta, is it just you and Jack?"  
"No it's the whole team, is that a problem?"  
"For you no, I'll bring them all in"  
"Thanks dad"  
"Talk to you in a bit" he said and cut the link

"We can't trust him," said Sophie  
"Soph what is your problem with my dad?" barked Rose, turning on her friend  
"I just don't trust him ok"  
"Then don't but do you trust me" she said  
"Always" said Sophie

They sat around all packed and waiting for Pete's call, it finally came an hour later.  
"Roberta will meet you on the roof in 30 minutes"  
"Thanks dad"

Rose and Jack stood up. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and picked up a couple of black cases. Jack picked up the other two and looked at the rest of his team  
"Are you coming or staying"  
"Coming" said Kimi  
"Coming" said Rory  
Rose looked at Sophie  
"You coming or staying"  
She took a deep breath  
"I still don't trust him but I'm coming"

They all made their way to the elevator; Rose dumped her bags inside and turned back  
"Rose?" questioned Jack  
"I've got to say goodbye to her"  
Jack nodded  
"Just hurry ok"  
The elevator doors closed

"Initiate security measures alpha authorisation code the doctor"  
"Activated Rose"

Rose put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, she was answered by a screech and the Klatchen swooped down  
"You're leaving me," she said  
"I couldn't without saying goodbye, I'm going to miss you" said Rose stroking the huge leathery animal  
"I'll miss you Rose"  
"I'll be back"  
"No you're not coming back, 5 of you are leaving but 3 will return"  
"What?"  
"Goodbye Rose Tyler" said the Klatchen and took off

Rose got in the elevator and headed to the roof. She stepped out into the sunshine. She could hear the balloon approaching. She walked over to Jack  
"You alright" he said, she looked strange  
"Yeah fine" she lied  
She wondered what the Klatchen meant.

 **Chapter 6**

The balloon hovered over the roof. Rose looked up as the hatch was opened and Roberta appeared in the opening  
"Roberta we've got a lot of gear to come up"  
Roberta disappeared and a basket was lowered from the opening, Jack reached up and caught it as he lowered it to the roof. Rose and Kimi started loading in their gear. She tugged on the rope and Roberta hauled it inside then dropped the ladder. Rose climbed on and up, followed by Rory, Kimi, Sophie and lastly Jack.  
"Good to see you Rose, you going home?"  
"No London" she turned to Sophie  
"Give Roberta directions Soph"

The doctor had been asleep for hours; he was again woken by a huge shudder. This time he headed for the console room. Still clutching her bear, he now placed it on top of the console.  
"What's going on?" he asked the TARDIS  
"Its not me, it doesn't affect me"  
"We're shuddering that's not normal"  
"I'm ok, my systems say nothing is wrong"  
"I trust you old girl"

The doctor sat on his chair and started to tinker with a piece of alien tech. totally oblivious to what was happening in the universe.

The balloon made the trip to London in record time of 3 hours. They had a tail wind that pushed them faster. Roberta landed and tethered the balloon to the top of the London Torchwood towers.  
"I hate to hurry you Rose but I need to get going," she said after the team had been leisurely unloading the gear.  
"Sorry" said Jack  
"Guys step it up, we're holding up Roberta," said Jack

Gwen and Owen appeared on the roof and started to help them unload.  
"How on earth did you afford to rent a balloon?" Gwen asked Jack  
"We didn't, it belongs to Rose' dad"  
Gwen looked up and saw Pete Tyler's name emblazoned on the side of the balloon.  
"Some contact" she said  
5 minutes later the balloon was unloaded and the whole team were headed inside.

Ianto was waiting with hot coffee for everyone, which was gratefully received.  
"So Gwen what's going on?" said Jack  
"The levers keep moving back and forth on their own, at first they were barely moving now every couple of days they move at least a foot and stay there for a few minutes then they slid back"  
"Anything else"  
"No I just thought that because you were so interested in this site it would better if you were here in case something happened"  
"Kimi, Sophie and Rory go find yourself a place to stay, meanwhile me and Rose are going to have a look"  
The Cardiff team nodded.  
Jack headed up to the top floor of the torchwood tower with Rose. As they entered the huge room, Rose froze it was her worst nightmare she was back where the rift had been closed.

"Its alright" said Jack  
Rose looked around; there he was holding onto the lever like his life depended on it  
"Doctor" she said so quietly that only Jack heard her  
"He's not here Rose, its your mind, he's not here"  
Rose nodded and screwed her eyes closed; when she opened them the doctor was gone. She pulled from Jacks embrace and went over to the wall, the last place where the rift closed. She touched the wall, as she had done nearly 2 years ago.

The TARDIS shuddered and they began to travel.  
"Where are we going?" the doctor asked her  
"I don't know but its safe, we're being called"  
"What by who?" said the doctor getting up  
"I don't know I just know its safe"

A few minutes later she materialised.  
"We're here," she said  
"Lets see where we are" he said and activated the view screen. What met his eyes upset him; he collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS. This was the one place he's avoided since he lost Rose and now his TARDIS had been called here by an unknown force. He tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't work. He couldn't take his eyes of the screen, then he saw someone he recognised.

Mickey walked into the room; Owen had called him 2 days ago and asked for his help. He walked into what had been nicknamed as 'the rift room'. He'd been in here a couple of times since he arrived and had seen the levers move. Now he walked in and saw the blue police box. He smiled; he should have known he'd turn up. He walked up to the door and pushed it open, the TARDIS hummed as he entered  
"Doctor, you here" he called then spotted the doctor sitting on the floor, the tears were welling in his eyes  
"Doc" said Mickey, he walked up to him and touched his shoulder  
"Why did you make me come here?" he asked  
"I didn't call you," said Mickey  
"You must have, she will only over-ride my instructions for someone she knows who needs me"  
"I was going to call you but not until I was sure what was happening"  
"It wasn't Mickey," said the TARDIS  
"Then who?" asked the doctor  
"I called myself" she said sounded confused  
"I don't understand," said Mickey  
"Neither do I, but my systems say I called myself?" said the TARDIS.

The doctor turned to Mickey.  
"So tell me what's going on here?"  
Mickey told the doctor everything he knew, which sadly wasn't much.

Jack and Rose scanned the room for any signs of the rift opening, everything was normal. Just as they turned to leave, Owen called them  
"Jack they're moving"  
They whirled round and sure enough the levers were moving. They moved past the point they had ever moved before. Alarms started to sound on the equipment, and then the levers stopped.

The doctor was drawn to the wall where Rose was last stood. He felt warmth in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the TARDIS key, it was warm.

Rose felt the TARDIS key round her neck; it seemed to be slightly warmer. She pulled it out and walked to the wall. Something was pulling her to the wall.  
"Rose?" said Jack  
"The key its warm" she said and reached out to touch the wall  
"NOOOO" screamed Jack and pulled her back  
"Jack if it's opening"  
"Rose we don't know that for sure"  
"But Jack the key, it reacts to the TARDIS its calling her"

Jack picked up a pen and threw it at the wall. It hit the wall but didn't fall away it disappeared half into the wall and stopped.  
"Jack the rift is opening" she said excited  
"We don't know for sure Rose, but even if it is we don't know if it's opening in the same place"  
"Where else would it open? The Daleks and cybermen came through to our world from here"  
"Alright let's say it is, how do we know we can get through"  
"The pen is halfway through," said Rose pointing at the pen now stuck firmly in the wall.  
"The levers are shutting down again," said Owen  
As Rose looked the levers moved back to the closed position. They locked closed and the TARDIS key she was holding in one hand went cold.

 **Chapter 7**

The doctor was holding his key and staring at the wall where a pen was sticking out, it had just appeared in the wall. His hearts sighed as he felt his key go cold. The TARDIS keys were designed to recognise each other. There were 3 keys to his TARDIS, he had one, and there was one in a cubbyhole above the P on the TARDIS herself. The third key was in a parallel universe with Rose.  
The doctor reached up and removed the key from its hiding place. He slipped it into his trouser pocket.

He turned to Mickey and walked into the TARDIS. Mickey followed him knowing he wanted to talk in private.  
"What's going on?" he asked  
"Mickey the rift is opening, I don't know why but at least we know how to shut it down"  
"Are you saying we close it before it opens"  
"No I'm saying we let it open"  
"WHAT" screamed Mickey "are you mad, that thing nearly swallowed the planet"  
"It swallowed something else too" said the doctor  
"Rose"  
"Mickey she's in the same place as we are but on the parallel universe"  
"How do you know"?  
"The TARDIS keys, they react to each other. Mine got warm while the levers were open it went cold the instant they closed" he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the spare key and gave it to Mickey  
"Put this in your pocket, it's the 2nd key"  
"I don't get it, you said the keys react to each other"  
"That key is the spare Rose has the other one"  
"So why do I have the other key"  
"If I'm right as soon as the rift starts to open again the keys will get warm and we'll know"  
Mickey nodded  
"Do you think she can come through"?  
"I'm going to make sure but yes I think she can," said the doctor, his hearts were beating faster than normal at the thought he might see his Rose again. He could feel the TARDIS she was excited too.

The doctor and Mickey re-emerged from the TARDIS.  
"Right we need to rig up a harness on each one of these pillars" said the doctor  
"Why would we need to do that?" asked Owen "and who are you anyway"  
"Owen this is the doctor" said Mickey  
"Doctor but you're"  
"I'm what"  
"A legend in torchwood, you closed the rift"  
"Yes I did and I lost a very special person doing so, I'm not risking that again"  
"So we rig the harnesses," said Mickey  
"Yes, I plan on letting the rift re-open for a few minutes just to see then we close it again, the harnesses will stop me and Mickey from being pulled in"  
"Me" said Mickey surprised  
"Yes, I need you to help me close the rift"  
"What about everyone else?" said Owen  
"We keep an eye on the levers if they don't stop next time or the time after, Mickey and I will strap ourselves into the harnesses and everyone else leaves the room, the rift will suck everything in"  
"They will be safer in me," said the TARDIS  
"Are you sure?" said the doctor to his machine  
"Yes, if everything goes as you say then Rose can take refuge inside and I will leave and return when you call me"  
"Alright old girl, but you leave the second I say"  
"Yes" she replied  
"Now we wait," said the doctor

Rose took Jack to one side; she'd come a similar conclusion. She knew the TARDIS was on the other side, she felt her.  
"If you're right Rose"  
"We can get home," she said with tears in her eyes  
Jack nodded.

They headed back to the base of operations in London Towers. His team had returned and assemble with Gwen and Ianto. Jack told them their theory  
"So that's why you said you don't belong here," said Sophie  
"That's right, I'm from earth but a different one I need to get back I left someone behind"  
"You're going to enter the rift," said Kimi  
"No we are going to enter the rift," said Jack  
"You're going too" said Kimi  
"Yes I belong in the same world as Rose"

Hours later Rose was sitting alone in the 'rift room'. The last time she had been with the doctor was running through her mind. She saw herself losing her grip and being pulled in. she had to stop that happening to anyone else. Kimi and Sophie had volunteered to close the rift. She couldn't allow Kimi or Sophie to endure what she had been going through. She realised they had to rig up some kind of harnesses to make sure they were safe. She went back to the others.

"Jack we need to rig up something to hold Kimi and Sophie to the pillars otherwise they could get pulled in with us"  
Jack nodded  
"Ianto you and Owen figure something out" he said  
"I'm on it," said Ianto

Everyone was suddenly busy, except Rose and Jack they were sitting together in a corner  
"Jack there's something I didn't tell you"  
"What?"  
"When we were in the rift room and the key warmed up that wasn't the only thing I felt"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I felt her Jack, I felt the TARDIS' presence in my mind"  
"How?"  
"I've been thinking about that, remember satellite 5"  
"You looked into the vortex and saved us all"  
"I didn't just enter the vortex I became part of the TARDIS herself I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, I think that's why I have such a strong feeling that I have to return I'm part of her"  
"What exactly are you saying Rose"  
"If I'm right which I know in my heart I am, the minute the rift opens completely the TARDIS will pull me back"  
"What about me?" he said  
"We tie ourselves together she has enough power to pull us both back, I'm part of her and I have the key" she said holding it her hand.  
Jack nodded, it was a lot to risk but it was worth it. If Rose was right and she part of the TARDIS they would get home.

 **Chapter 8**

He turned to her  
"I think maybe you should call your mum"  
"I'm not leaving here Jack, we have to be here when the rift opens"  
"Ask them to come here, you've got to say goodbye, you do realise that once we go back we cannot return we must destroy the Torchwood Tower, we must stop the rift forever"  
Rose nodded. She picked up her phone and called home.

"Pete Tyler"  
"Dad it's me" said Rose her voice quavering  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"Nothing, I need to see you and mum"  
"So come home"  
"I can't, I can't leave the towers, it's hard to explain but I need you and mum to come here I need to say goodbye"  
"Goodbye, Rose what's going on?"  
"Dad please, I don't know how much time I have left, will you come?"  
"OF course, I'll get your mother now we're on our way"  
Rose was now opening crying  
"Daddy bring Maggie" she said and cut the link

Pete had no idea of what was going on but Rose was insistent. He left his office and called out for Jackie  
"I'm in the nursery" she called  
Pete ran up the stairs to his wife and baby daughter.  
"I don't have time to explain, I just spoke to Rose she needs us at the Torchwood Towers we need to go now"  
"What's wrong? What are you not telling me?" said Jackie  
"I don't know anything else but she sounded insistent, she said to bring Maggie too"  
Jackie calmed down; she knew why Rose wanted to see them. She'd found a way to go back. Jackie promised her when she left for Torchwood that if she ever found a way to go back to the doctor she wouldn't stop her but that she wouldn't be going with her. Jackie picked up their baby daughter and wrapped her in a blanket. They headed out to the car. Pete was so organised that he always insisted a baby bag be left in the car. Jackie grabbed a couple of bottles of milk from the fridge and they left.

"Sophie can you do me a favour?" asked Rose  
"Sure"  
"Listen my parents are on their way I need someone to go and meet them and bring them up here"  
"Why me?"  
"Because I asked you, please Soph, I don't want to be too far from 'the rift room'"  
Sophie nodded. She didn't trust Pete Tyler, but she trusted Rose and did as she asked.

Sophie had lost everything in the Cyber invasion. Her parents her older sister and her 4 year old son. Sophie and her son George were running down the road away from the Cybermen, they had Cybermen behind and in front. An open backed truck slowed next to them.  
"We can take the kid but we're full," said the man driving  
Sophie didn't hesitate she picked up George  
"I love you" she said and handed him to a man in the back of the truck. She looked hopefully but could see no room for her.  
"Just make sure they don't get him"  
She heard his screams in her dreams every night,  
"Mummy, mummy"  
She had used all her connections within Torchwood but couldn't find him. Now she was headed to meet the man who helped them. She hated him, but he was Rose' father.

Pete drove faster than normal. He alone had heard the urgency in Rose' voice.  
"Pete slow down" said Jackie  
"We're almost there"

He pulled up outside the black tower. Helped Jackie out of the car and took his daughter from her car seat. With one arm cradling his daughter the other round his wife's waist they enter the Torchwood Towers.

The building was in darkness.

Pete looked around as a young woman stepped out from the shadows.  
"Pete Tyler" she said  
"Yes who are you?"  
"My names Sophie and I hate everything you stand for, but Rose asked me to meet you"  
"Rose is she alright" said Jackie  
"She's fine Mrs Tyler, if you follow me I'll take you to her" said Sophie and stepped into the lift.

Pete, Jackie and baby Maggie followed. The lift went up and up. It stopped on the topmost floor. The one where the doctor opened the rift. As soon as Pete saw where they were he knew exactly what was happening.

"Wait here, I'll tell Rose you're here"  
"Wait tell me what's going on," said Pete  
"I don't follow your orders Pete Tyler, only your daughters" said Sophie and left the room

Jackie couldn't take her eyes of the wall. She knew her daughter was going to disappear through it and she was never going to see her again. Jackie took a deep breath, she could live with that, and she knew Rose couldn't stay here if there was a way back. But what did she Jackie have to go back to. A poky little flat and a life on her own. Here she had a loving husband and new daughter, a whole life that a drunk driver took away from her. She was staying here, where she belonged.

"Mum" screamed Rose as she ran through the door.  
Jackie held her daughter tight.  
"You go sweetheart if there's a way for you to go back to him you go don't worry about me" she said with tears running down her face  
"How did you know?" asked Rose  
"Why else would you insist we came"?  
"I love you so much mum"  
"And I love you sweetheart but understand me, I'm not coming with you I have a life here"  
Rose nodded. She let go of her mum and turned to Pete, who was cradling his baby daughter in his arms  
"Dad" she said  
"Rose what's going on what is your mother talking about?"  
"Dad the rift is re-opening, me and Jack are going through and then they're close it again I need you to promise you'll look after mum and make sure this tower is destroyed after its closed, it can't be allowed to re-open again"  
"Don't go Rose," he said, he held Maggie out to Jackie and held his arms out to Rose. She walked into his embrace and he held her.

 **Chapter 9**

"I have to go dad, I don't belong here I belong with the doctor I love him"  
"But you're my daughter"  
"No I'm Jackie Tyler's daughter, where I belong you never got to be a dad. Here you have mum and Maggie, if I stay I'll never be able to live, I love him and I have to try to go to him. This is my only chance"  
"What if it doesn't work? What if you get sucked in and the rift closes before you reach anywhere?"  
"Then we die together, trying to get back to the doctor but it will work Mr Tyler I know it will"  
"And how do you know that, this is my daughters you're risking"  
"Dad Jacks not forcing me to do anything it was my idea I know it will work," she said and she pulled out of his embrace

Jack came to stand next to her. He put his arm round her shoulder.  
"Mr Tyler I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I'm director of Torchwood, if you and your family would like to follow us, Rose and I will explain everything"

Pete nodded. They were about to leave when Rose spoke  
"Jack will the computer here accept my instructions"  
"Yes, all Torchwood computers are linked why?"  
Rose spoke  
"Do you recognise my voice?" she said to the air  
"Yes you are Rose Tyler"  
"Computer accept Pete Tyler security clearance Gamma Alpha"  
She turned to her dad  
"Just say your name dad I'll explain everything after"  
"To accept clearance Gamma Alpha I need further authorisation"  
"Captain Jack Harkness security clearance Alpha code Time Agent" said Jack not knowing what Rose was up to but he trusted her  
"Verified, Rose Tyler please state authorisation code"  
"Rose Tyler authorisation code the doctor, acknowledge"  
"Acknowledge, Pete Tyler please state you name and species"  
Rose looked at her dad and nodded  
"Pete Tyler species human"  
"Verified, please state a 2 word security code"  
"Any two words dad" said Rose  
He smiled  
"Rose Tyler"  
"Security code accepted"

"Rose" said Pete  
"I just gave you higher authorisation than anyone here, no one can over-ride what you tell the computer"  
"But why"  
"When the time comes, you must tell the computer to set the destruct sequence. It'll give you 5 minutes to clear the building"  
"But I can't"  
"You've got to," she said

Everyone went down the corridor to where Jack and Rose had set up an operations room. Although Torchwood London was open for business most of the rooms were un-used they didn't have enough people anymore. Rose introduced her parents to everyone. Sophie sat on her own refusing to be part of any conversation.

"Soph what's wrong?" asked Rose sitting next to her friend  
"You want to know why I don't like your father?"  
Rose nodded  
"When the cybermen invaded, I was running away with my son"  
"Your son" said Rose surprised  
Sophie nodded  
"There were cybermen everywhere, a truck stopped near me full to bursting with people trying to get away, they said they could take George but there was no room for me" she started crying  
"Hey its ok, what happened?"  
"I handed my precious baby to a bunch of strangers, they drove away with him screaming for me and then, then the cyberman started dying and disappearing. I looked for the truck but it had gone, gone with my baby. I've looked and looked for him but I can't find him. That's why I hate Pete Tyler he was working with them, its all his fault"  
"Sophie its not, dad didn't know when he found out he started fighting back he was feeding information out trying to help"  
Sophie and Rose hadn't noticed but Pete had walked up to them and heard everything. Sophie looked up and saw him.  
"I hate you," she screamed  
"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he said with tears in his eyes  
"It's a bit late for that, I've lost my only son"  
"Listen Sophie, if we make it out, I'll find your son, I won't stop until I find out what happened to him"  
"What can you do?" she said still bitter  
"I have money and plenty of it, money talks and opens locked doors, I give you word as a father I will find your son for you"  
"You promise, you can find George"  
Pete just nodded  
Sophie wiped her eyes  
"I'm ok Rose, go spend some time with your mum and baby sister"  
Pete sat next to Sophie when Rose went over to her mum.  
"Tell me about George" he said  
Sophie started to tell him everything about her son, as she cried Pete put his arm round her to comfort her.

Rose sat with her mum. Jackie handed her Maggie.

"I'm going to miss you so much mum" said Rose  
"I'll miss you so much too, but you need the doctor to live. I know that now, I've known it ever since we got to bad wolf bay I just wouldn't admit it until now" said Jackie

They talked for what seemed like forever. Ianto walked round with coffee for everyone. Jack went back to 'the rift room'. He checked the harnesses that Ianto had rigged up, they were basically leather straps but once they were fixed around people's waist they would stop them from being sucked in to the void.

The doctor was leaning against the TARDIS looked at the wall. He had to make sure something could pass through it when the rift opened. He looked around and settled on a paperweight from one of the desks. He wrote a note on a piece of paper and tied it to the paperweight. Now he sat and waited for it to open again, then he was going to throw it through. He estimated that each time it opened it was getting stronger. The pen was halfway through the wall, he hoped as this was heavier it would reach through completely.

 **Chapter 10**

Rose suddenly felt the TARDIS key gets warmer.  
"Jack it's opening" she screamed and almost threw her baby sister at Jackie as she ran down the corridor followed closely by Jack and the others.

Mickey felt the key warm up and ran to meet the doctor  
"Doc you're right, your right, I can feel it its warming up"  
The doctor nodded and pulled his key from his pocket, he held it and it glowed slightly.  
"Its getting stronger, its nearly there" he said and picked up the paperweight. He threw it with all his strength at the wall it hit, and disappeared.

Rose ran into 'the rift room'. The levers had stopped moving they were almost fully open. They weren't going to have to wait long. She screamed as something hit the floor. Looking down she saw a paperweight with a piece of paper tied round it. She bent down and picked it up, just as Jack and her parents came into the room.

"Jack it came through the wall" she said as she took the paper off

Rose if its you. Throw this back through.  
The doctor

She started crying hysterically  
"Jack I told you he's there, I knew I felt the TARDIS"  
"Quickly write back and tell him what we're planning before the rift closes" said Jack  
Rose scribbled a note, tied the paper back on and gave it to Jack  
"You throw it, as hard as you can"

The doctor paced up and down. Suddenly the paperweight came back. He ripped the paper off to get to the note

Doctor  
Its me, Jack is here too. My key is getting hotter and glowing. Jack and I are coming through when the rift is open, I need the TARDIS to help us in. tell her I know what she was hiding. See you soon

Rose  
Throw the paperweight back without the paper so I know you got this note.

"She's coming home, she's coming back" screamed the doctor  
Mickey took the note  
"Doc throw the paperweight back"  
The doctor launched it through the wall just as the levers started to move back

Rose waited hardly daring to breath, the levers were moving back and the paperweight hadn't returned. Just as the levers locked the paperweight dropped to the floor. Rose screamed with happiness. She was going home.

"Soph you missed everything, it worked I got a note from the doctor, I'm going back, it works it really works". She said crying. She looked at Jack he was also crying, she hugged him.  
"You were right Rose Tyler it worked," he said  
"We're going home Jack, I'm going to see him again and this time I'm never leaving him"  
"Well if you're going home, we'd better use this" said Sophie and held up a Polaroid camera  
"Rose stand with your family" she said

Rose stood between her mum and dad and Jackie handed her baby Maggie. Jack stood behind them  
Sophie took the picture.  
"Wait stay there let me take another"  
She took another picture and then gave one to Rose and one to Pete.  
Rose clutched the picture to her  
"Thank you Sophie," she said as the tears fell again, she turned to face her parents she was clutching baby Maggie. She pulled her close and kissed her forehead  
"I love you Maggie, one day when you're big enough mum and dad will explain why I had to leave you and why I will never see you again. I will always love you and I will never forget you" she gave her a final cuddle and gave her to her mum  
"Take her away mum, I can't do this," she said really crying  
Jackie took her baby and did as her daughter asked. She took her out the room. She went back to operations room. Ianto was there as usual, at his workstation.  
"Ianto, would you watch Maggie for me?" she asked  
"Sure Mrs Tyler" Ianto got up and took the baby from her

Rose turned to Jack  
"We can't take the chance of leaving this room again, the rift is opening too fast"  
Jack nodded.

Pete took Rose in his arms and just held her. Jackie came back in room. Pete held out one arm to her.  
"Mum, dad when the rift opens again you can't be in here"  
"I'm not leaving you until you've gone" said Jackie  
"Mum you have to, both you and dad have been through before it'll suck you in you know it will"  
"She's right Jax, we can't be in here"  
"I'm not leaving until I have to" said Jackie and held her daughter so close"  
"I'll never forgot you, I love you more than you can ever imagine. If you ever have a child you'll know how I'm feeling at this moment. I've said goodbye to you before but you could always come back to me. Are you sure this is what you want sweetheart"  
"I'm sure mum, I don't belong here I never did, my place is with the doctor it always has been ever since I met him" Jackie kissed her daughter.

The doctor called everyone together  
"Right the next time the rift opens I want everyone to take refuge in my TARDIS"  
"You've got to be joking we'll never all fit inside there" said Gwen  
"Its time lord science" said Mickey "you will"  
"We can't its only about 2 foot wide"  
"You think" said the doctor and opened the TARDIS door; he stepped inside followed by Mickey  
"Well are you all coming then" he called  
"Budge up," said Owen, he took Gwen's hand and stepped inside. His mouth opened in surprise. As Mickey's wife stepped in behind him carrying her daughter.  
"What the" said Owen  
The doctor laughed  
"It's bigger on the inside than on the outside but that's impossible" said Mickey's wife  
"This is the TARDIS, it stands for TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE"  
"Its fantastic" said Gwen "absolutely fantastic" she reached out and gingerly touched the nearby wall. As she did so the TARDIS hummed  
"She likes you Gwen," said the doctor  
"She"  
"The TARDIS is a time machine, I'm the last of the time lords, she's not just a ship she's alive" said the doctor  
Everyone just looked at him  
"Lo tardy" said Mickey's 2-½ year old daughter  
"Who you talking to Maggie" said Sophie  
"Tardy she said lo to me"  
Mickey walked up to his daughter  
"Maggie, can you hear the TARDIS"  
"Yes daddy, she said lo"  
"Are you talking to my daughter?" Mickey asked the TARDIS  
"Yes Mickey, her mind is so innocent it's easy"  
Mickey smiled  
"Did you hear that Doc, your machine is talking to my daughter?" he said laughing  
"I heard"  
He looked at everyone and gestured for them to leave the TARDIS. Owen and Gwen were first out, Sophie looked round in wonderment. As she went to leave the TARDIS spoke to the doctor  
"Doctor can the human child stay for a while, no harm will come to her"  
"Why?"  
"She is so innocent and happy, she can help me ready myself to help Rose through"  
"I'll ask for you"  
He walked out and up to Mickey  
"Mickey the TARDIS would like Maggie to keep her company for a while, she likes her innocence"  
"I'll ask Sophie," said Mickey  
Mickey walked up to his wife and told her what the TARDIS was asking. Sophie walked up to the doctor.  
"What does it want my daughter?" she asked  
"She doesn't want to keep Sophie, I promise you no harm will come to her. The TARDIS has a big job to do when the rift opens she is going to have to use a lot of power to help pull Rose and Jack back through, your daughters innocence just relaxes her"  
"You promise she'll ok"  
The doctor nodded  
"Alright" Sophie handed her daughter to the doctor.  
He walked back inside the TARDIS with her.  
"Alright she can stay for a while please make sure nothing happens to her or Sophie will kill me"  
"She will be fine, I have already constructed a force field around the console"  
The doctor put Maggie on the floor  
"Will look after tardy for me"  
Maggie nodded and toddled off to explore. The doctor noticed a few toys had already appeared. He laughed as he closed the door.

 **Chapter 11**

They walked back to the operations room. Sophie had prepared some food for them. Mickey had to force the doctor to eat something. They had nothing else to do but wait for the rift to open again. They didn't know how long they would have to wait. Hours later the doctor had fallen asleep. Mickey was wide-awake he clutched the TARDIS key in his hand. It was really cold, he didn't know what it was made from but it remained cold it didn't heat up at all from the warmth of his skin. Sophie walked up to him  
"Mickey I think its time Maggie came out, she needs to eat something and sleep its way past her bedtime"  
"Alright we'll go and get her" he stood up and put his arm round her waist.  
"Mickey will we be safe inside the TARDIS?" she asked as they entered 'the rift room'  
"You'll be fine, the TARDIS says as soon as Rose and Jack are safely through the rift she'll de-materialise until the rift is closed then she'll bring you all back"  
He opened the TARDIS door. Maggie was fast asleep in a cot that had appeared in the console room. The floor was scattered with toys.  
"Been having fun" said Mickey  
"Yes, I haven't had such innocence for so long, I'm fully re-charged thank you Mickey Smith"  
"Anytime old girl" said Mickey  
He bent down and picked up his sleeping daughter.  
"Mickey Smith, I will not be able to bring Rose and Jack inside without risking everyone"  
"Alright we'll think of something," he said and he and Sophie left with their daughter.

They walked back into the operations room. The doctor was awake  
"Doc the TARDIS says she can't get Rose and Jack inside her without risking everyone inside"

The doctor nodded

Rose and Jack sat on the floor by the wall waiting for it to open again. Jackie and Pete came in with some food for them. Jackie sat next to her daughter.  
"You alright?" she asked  
"I can't wait mum, I can't wait to touch him again"  
"But what happens when you get too old to travel with him, you'll be alone"  
"No I won't mum, something happened to me 3 years ago, I'm linked to the TARDIS just like he is. I won't age as long as I travel with him"  
"But how?"  
"I don't know myself but that's what the TARDIS told me, when I felt her presence"  
"But"  
"Mum I don't really understand it myself, so I can't explain it to you but I promise I'll be fine"  
Jackie just nodded.

Mickey walked into 'the rift room'. The doctor was busy securing more leather strapping to another pillar.  
"What you doing Doc?"  
"Making sure Rose and Jack have something to hold on to until we can close the rift"  
"Good idea" said Mickey

Rose turned to Jack  
"Jack I think its time" she said and touched the key  
Jack nodded; he picked up the leather strap by his side and called out  
"Kimi, Sophie its time hurry"  
Jackie screamed  
"Its ok mum I'll be ok" said Rose and hugged her mum for the last time  
Kimi and Sophie ran into the room.  
"Pete secure the straps round them," said Jack  
Pete ran to help the girls into their straps.  
Jack held his strap to Jackie  
"Jackie wrap it round us and secure it tightly"  
Jackie Tyler was crying so hard but she did as he asked. Pete came back over and helped her tie the straps. He pulled the strap to check it was tight. Then hugged his daughter  
"I love you," he said  
"I love you too dad, now get her out of here"  
Jackie was screaming  
"Come on Jax you know we can't be in here when it opens"

The doctor screamed for everyone to get in the TARDIS. Mickey kissed his wife  
"See you in a bit" he said smiling, he hoped to god this worked  
Owen secured the doctor and Mickey in the straps and went into the TARDIS  
"Can you hear me?" said the doctor to his old friend  
"Of course"  
"Communicate with Sophie, tell her when it's safe to come out"  
"Yes doctor, the rift is almost complete," she said  
The doctor looked at Mickey  
"You ready"  
He nodded  
They both looked at the wall, it was slowly thinning, and the levers were inches away from fully open. The doctor's hearts were beating so fast

"You ready Rose" said Jack  
She nodded and turned to face Kimi and Sophie  
"I'll never forget you guys and Sophie my dad will find George"  
"Ok" she said  
"Kimi, after the rift is closed take everyone back to Cardiff, Torchwood is yours now"

He looked at the levers, they clicked into fully open and the rift opened. Within seconds they were pulled in.

The rift had been open for 2 minutes and nothing. The doctor managed to move his leg the key was burning his skin. They were coming, but they couldn't wait much longer.

"Burning power, but they're coming," said the TARDIS to both of them  
"Be careful old girl" said the doctor, he looked at Mickey  
"Get ready to close the rift"  
Mickey nodded and leant as far forward as he could and managed to grab the lever. He looked over the doctor was doing the same thing.

 **Chapter 12**

It happened so quickly Rose and Jack were thrown to the floor.  
"Grab onto the straps" screamed the doctor  
"And hold on, we're closing the rift"

Mickey spoke to the TARDIS  
"Time to go"  
The TARDIS de-materialised. She didn't go far just hovered in time away from the rift. Slowly the levers on both sides were closed.

Once the levers were locked closed Sophie and Kimi let go and unstrapped themselves.

They walked out of the room and back to the operations room where everyone waited for news.  
"Did it work?" asked Jackie  
"Yeah they made it," said Sophie  
Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. Then Pete took over

"Alright everybody out"  
"What why?" said Owen  
"Jack and Roses orders, I have to destroy the tower" he said  
"I won't let you, you can't" said Owen  
"Owen we have to, we can't let the rift re-open again it'll consume both planets if we do" said Sophie  
Owen nodded. He took Gwen's hand and they all started towards the lift. Once in the foyer Pete spoke.  
"Do you recognise my voice"  
"Yes Pete Tyler"  
"Computer initiate self destruct on my order, can you make sure that you destroy this building only"  
"Yes Pete Tyler, the auto destruct is set, you must exit the building and retreat to a minimum of 100 yards safe distance"  
"Sophie get everyone out"  
"Pete" said Jackie  
"Its alright Jax I'll be right behind you"

Jackie allowed herself to be ushered out the building with Maggie

"Computer start auto destruct sequence, no-one can over ride this order do you understand"  
"Yes Pete Tyler authorisation code please"  
"Rose Tyler" he said  
"Authorisation accepted, self destruct in 4 minutes 58 seconds and counting"

Pete sighed and left the building. He ran over to where Jackie was waiting.  
"Everyone get in the car," he said  
It was a tight squeeze but they all got in and Pete drove down the road and pulled the car over. They turned to watch the tower fall. Considering it was all glass, it went down extremely neatly. Hardly any glass made it made 25 yards radius.

The rift closed. The doctor untied himself from the leather straps and ran to Rose and Jack.

"Hello" she said looking in his eyes  
"Hello" he said smiling.  
He helped them both stand up and untied them. The second she was loose Rose was in his arms.  
"I can't believe its you, its really you" she said the tears falling again  
"Err guys I'm still strapped in" said Mickey  
Jack walked over to help him out. Leaving the doctor and Rose alone for a few minutes. He untied Mickey and then embraced  
"Hey man," said Mickey  
"Sorry it's just so good to be back" said Jack, Mickey hugged him  
"Thanks for looking after Rose" he said then ran to her and almost knocked her flying  
"Mickey, I missed you," she said  
"Me too Rose"

The doctor stood back and let them embrace each other. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She was back but how long could they stay together. He was a time lord she was human she would age and decay, he would just re-generate.  
He called the TARDIS back.

She re-materialised and Rose smiled when she saw her.  
Inside the TARDIS spoke to Sophie  
"Sophie do not panic, I am the TARDIS the doctor told me to communicate with you"  
"What's wrong?" she said out loud  
"Sophie who are talking to?" asked Gwen  
"The TARDIS"  
"Nothing is wrong Sophie, it is safe for you to leave now"  
"Ok" she turned to everyone "the TARDIS says its safe the rift is closed and its safe to go outside"  
Owen opened the door and they stepped outside.  
Sophie picked up her daughter  
"Sophie can she stay for a while" asked the TARDIS  
"Sure" Sophie put her sleeping daughter back in the crib and walked outside.

2 hours later Rose was still holding the doctors hand, she wouldn't let go of him.  
The doctor introduced them to everyone, although Rose and Jack already met them on the parallel earth. These people were obviously different. Rose was quite shocked when Mickey introduced Sophie as his wife.

The doctor spoke quietly to Rose.  
"We need to talk," he said seriously  
She nodded, still holding his hand they went to the TARDIS.  
Rose walked in first. The first thing she saw was a crib with a young child in it. She saw the doctor and stood up  
"Doc Doc" she said  
"Hello Maggie, you keeping tardy company again"  
"Yes, where mummy?"  
The doctor stuck his head out the door  
"Mickey would you please collect your daughter from my TARDIS"  
"Mickey" said Rose  
"Long story we've got plenty of time for that" said the doctor. Mickey appeared in the doorway  
"Sorry Doc, Sophie said the TARDIS asked her to leave Maggie behind for a while"  
"Its ok but take her for now I need to talk to Rose"  
Mickey picked up his daughter and left the TARDIS  
"What's the babies name again?" asked Rose; sure she'd misheard it  
"Maggie, why?"  
Rose started crying  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked the doctor taking her in his arms

 **Chapter 13**

"That was my sisters name?" she sobbed  
"Your sister?"  
"Mum and Pete had a baby, she's 7 months old" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the photo, she showed it to him  
"Look"  
The doctor looked at it and smiled  
"Jackie looks well"  
"Being back with dad suits her"  
"So what about you?"  
"I didn't belong there, this is where I belong here in the TARDIS with you"  
"Rose, you know we can't travel together for ever, I'm a time lord and you're human, you age and decay I will re-generate. I can't watch someone I" he stopped  
"Say it Doctor," said Rose  
"But"  
"Doctor I love you, I risked my life to come back to you, don't think you're getting rid of me that easy"  
"But Rose"  
"Doctor say it, I have to hear you say it. Tell me it was worth me leaving my mum"  
The doctor looked into her eyes, he did love her but if he told her then he'd never be able to let her go.  
"You have to tell her the truth," said the TARDIS in his mind  
"I can't watch her die, you can't make me do that," he screamed in agony in his mind  
"Tell her the truth and you won't have to"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tell her I will explain everything" said the TARDIS

He took a deep breath he trusted his TARDIS but he hoped she was right. He looked at Rose  
"I tried to say it 2 years ago and couldn't" he said, tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her  
"Follow your hearts," said the TARDIS  
"I love you Rose Tyler," he said and the tears fell.  
She held onto him crying  
"Everything I left behind was worth it to hear you say that" she sobbed  
They held on to each other for a few seconds and then pulled apart. This time it was the doctor who didn't let go of her hand. He led her the wall and they sat on the floor together still holding hands.  
"So tell me this big secret," he said to her  
Rose spoke to the TARDIS out loud  
"Tell him the secret you hid from both of us," she said  
"Yes Rose Tyler" she said out loud  
The TARDIS' calming voice echoed through the console room as she spoke

"3 years ago Rose Tyler took the vortex into her human body, she destroyed the emperor Dalek, brought Captain Jack Harkness back to life. Then you removed the vortex from her to save her life. You took it into your body killing every cell and forcing a new re-regeneration, once the vortex entered Rose Tyler she became permanently fused with me. Rose Tyler can travel with you forever as long as you admitted what your hearts were telling you, she will not age or decay, but you must know one more thing, Rose Tyler and I are one. She has a part of me inside her that can never be removed, if she leaves the TARDIS and stops travelling with us I will die. I cannot survive without her"  
The doctor was speechless. Rose had one question  
"But you survived for nearly 2 years without me"  
"If I couldn't get you out of the rift I would have died, I used all my energy to pull you in"  
The doctor spoke  
"Do you know how you managed to call yourself here?" he said  
"She didn't, it was my key. As soon as I arrived at Torchwood London, the rift opening grew faster. It was the keys that opened the rift. They were pulling each other in"  
"That's why you were so adamant to leave until the rift was closed," said the doctor  
"Yes I realised that if I stayed and lost power before you could close the rift"  
"I'd have got Rose but lost you and everyone inside you forever"  
"Yes, I would have died before the rift could be re-opened"  
"Not even going there" said the doctor, he looked at Rose  
"So it looks like I'm stuck with you for a while" he said smiling  
"Forever you're never getting rid of me again," she said  
Their lips met and they kissed. They'd kissed each other before but this was different. Everything was different now.

Their lips parted.  
"Guess you'll be wanting this back" he said and took her mobile from his pocket, she smiled and took it. She sent a text message to Mickey  
"Lets get out of here, I've had enough of Torchwood for a while" she said  
"You got it Rose Tyler," he said smiling, still holding her hand he stood up and pulled her next to him. They walked to console and he tapped in some co-ordinates.

Mickey's phone bleeped as he heard the TARDIS de-materialise. He read the message.  
"I need to get away from torchwood, see you again Mickey Smith and tell Jack I got my life back, its his turn now"  
"They're gone," said Mickey, he passed the phone to Jack  
"Rose left a message for you"  
Jack smiled as he read it. He knew where he had to go.

As the column Rose and fell. So did the little bear the doctor placed on top of it. Rose saw it and laughed  
"How did he get in here?" she asked  
The doctor walked up behind her and slipped his arms round her waist, her hands closed over his  
"Who"  
"Him" said Rose  
"I erm erm I couldn't relax so I went into your room and I was holding him when I came back out here, I put him there for safe keeping" he said and reached up to get him down  
"No leave him there" said Rose  
"Its looks cute" she said  
"Cute, I made my TARDIS look cute" he said turning Rose in his arms to face him  
"I guess you did" she said and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.  
"So where are we going?" she asked  
"I'm taking you home" he said  
"I am home," she said  
"I'm taking you to Gallifrey, well before the time war"  
"You always said you could never go back"  
"I couldn't but I figured if you can break every law in space and time and come through a rift back to me the least I can do is take you home to meet my parents" he said  
"Your parents, wow this is serious then," she said  
"Serious, Rose Tyler you are forever" he said and kissed her again  
"So how long will it take?" asked Rose  
"Oh a few days" said the doctor.  
"I think I'll go and lay down for a bit, I haven't slept for 2 days"  
"Alright, you go and rest," said the doctor

Rose left the console room and walked down the corridor to her room. She opened the door and everything was just as she left it.  
"Its very pink isn't it," she said  
"You said you liked pink," the TARDIS answered  
"I did, can you change it"  
"Of course what colour would you like"?  
"I think just white, with some shelves over there for all my bears" she said pointing to the far wall. The walls changed automatically to white and shelves appeared. Rose put all her bears on them  
"I think I need a bigger bed too"  
The bed disappeared and re-appeared twice the size  
"Is that ok Rose," she asked  
"Perfect" said Rose

She stood back and looked round her new room.  
"It's a bit white," she said  
"May I try something with the colour?" asked the TARDIS  
"Of course"  
The colour of the walls changed ever so slightly to more of an ivory colour. The duvet cover also changed to a chocolate brown with ivory scatter cushions.  
"Its perfect, I love it," said Rose

 **Chapter 14**

The doctor was wandering round the console room. There wasn't really anything to do; the TARDIS was on course and travelling back 880 years to a planet that no longer existed in time and space.

Rose pulled a nightshirt from her wardrobe and got undressed she climbed into her bed. She was so tired as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She slept for hours.

The doctor sat down on his chair and started tinkering, and then he put it down, got up and wandered round the console room. Then he started to wander the corridors. Well one corridor in particular. He kept stopping outside her bedroom door. But now he knew she was inside he couldn't bring himself to go in.

Something woke her up, but she didn't know what it was. She sat up in bed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked  
"Nothing Rose Tyler" answered the TARDIS  
"So you didn't wake me"  
She got no answer.  
"Hello can anyone hear me?" she said again  
She still got no answer.  
Rose got up; if the TARDIS wasn't answering her maybe there was a problem with her.  
She opened her bedroom door and walked out. Then suddenly fell over and was flat on her stomach in the TARDIS corridor. She felt two hands around her waist and she was lifted into the air, she opened her eyes  
"Hello" she said  
"Hello, what were you doing on the floor" he asked  
"I fell over you, what were you doing asleep outside my bedroom door doctor"  
"What do you think I was doing?"  
"Well I know you were sleeping but why outside the door"  
"You want the truth don't you," he said  
"Doctor promise me lies and no misleading me anymore"  
"Ok"  
"So" said Rose, she wrapped her arms round his neck  
"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you"  
"I don't mind being woken up, you know that"  
"That's not exactly what I meant, I got this sudden feeling I had to be near you and this side of the door was as close as I could get without waking you"  
Rose sighed  
"Doctor just take me back to bed please"  
He carried her back into her room and put her down on the bed  
"You changed it"  
"Do you like it?"  
"It's alright but what was wrong with it before?"  
"Nothing it was just a bit pink" she said  
"Well you go back to sleep" he said and stood up. Rose grabbed his hand  
"Stay with me" she said  
"No Rose I can't I haven't not in 300 years," he said panicking  
Rose looked at his face he was petrified. She kissed him gently  
"Relax I'm just asking you to hold me" she said  
"I can do that I think"  
"Good"  
He kicked his shoes off and lay down on the bed. He turned on his side to face her. Rose snuggled up to him and put her arm over his stomach, she rested her head by his chest. She could hear his two hearts beating; it was weird but strangely comforting. She giggled in her mind  
"I love you," she said  
"I love you too"  
"Then would you just relax and go to sleep" she said  
"I'm trying"  
He couldn't help it he was absolutely petrified. He knew he loved her and she loved him but this sleeping in the same bed would take some getting used to.  
Rose tried to get comfortable but couldn't. She turned in his arms and now faced away from him. The doctor's arms held her to him; she took one of his hands in hers and closed her eyes. It took him ages to relax enough to sleep, but when he finally did he slept more soundly than had for hundreds of years.

This story archived at  . ?sid=14147


End file.
